Various applicator devices for dispensing sealant, adhesive, epoxy, caulk, and other such pasty work materials are known in the art. They include handheld gun-type devices in which a cartridge containing a work material is loaded into a given applicator device and engaged by the device's drive mechanism. Actuation of the drive mechanism then causes the extrusive flow of material from the loaded cartridge for application on a particular work surface or area. These applicator devices are used in various fields for a variety of different applications.
Currently existing applicator devices typically receive and dispense material packaged in rigid cartridges. However, it is desirable to create a system which may be used to effectively dispense material packaged in flexible cartridges. Among other things, flexible cartridges tend to be less bulkier than their more rigid counterparts and therefore may be made through a simpler, more efficient manufacturing processes. Their manufacture thus consumes less resources and tends to be more cost effective while being more beneficial for the environment as it generates less waste.